Bad Girls
by Bella Jett Swan Potter
Summary: Bella Alice Rosalie y Esme son unas chicas rebeldes sin escrupulos, pero, un cartel las hara aliarse con las personas que mas odian no debera ser dificil ¿verdad? solo trabajen en equipo y enamorense profundamente  LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE S.M
1. Conociendonos y odiandonos

**Declamier: Los personajes no son míos, son de Sthepanie Meyer **

**Summary: Bella, Alice, Esme y Rosalie, son unas chicas rebeldes sin escrúpulos, y son las mejores amigas, pero un cartel para un concurso de bandas las llevara a aliarse con las personas que más detestan, no deberá ser difícil ¿verdad? Solo tienen que trabajar en equipo y enamorarse perdidamente.**

CONOCIENDONOS Y ODIANDONOS

**Bella pov**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella, tengo 17 años, mi apariencia en si no es muy llamativa, mi cabello y mis ojos son de color chocolate, solo que mi cabello tiene reflejos rojizos, mi cuerpo esta escaso de curvas, solo tengo donde es necesario, mi piel es blanca, gracias a la sangre albina de mi madre, lo bueno es que tengo a 3 buenas amigas ellas son: Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, y Esme Platt

Rosalie es Rosalie, su cabellera es rubia dorada natural, no como esas rubias teñidas del instituto, sus ojos son de un azul profundo, casi como el mismo cielo, su cuerpo es como el de una modelo de sport ilustrad, es cálida y amable , pero cuando se lo propone puede ser una fiera.

Alice , ella parece una duende, su cabello negro como la noche es corto y apunta a todas direcciones, su cuerpo es esbelto, sus ojos son de color miel brillante y es de estatura chica, pero con los que se meten con ellos o sus amigas ¡olvídense de ver la luz del sol mañana!

Esme, ella es maternal, su cabello es de color caramelo, tiene buen cuerpo esbelto y con curvas, sus ojos son de un gris casi plateado, ella es calmada y paciente, pero métanse con sus amigas y sale la verdadera Esme.

Estudiábamos en la escuela "Elite Way School Forks", pero la diferencia de esta escuela es que los uniformes son "originales" según el director.

Llevábamos una blusa con botones de manga larga color blanca. Con una corbata roja, la falda es a medio muslo, color azul oscuro, de zapatos llevábamos botas de cuero negras , y por ultimo, aunque es opcional, un saco rojo con el escudo de la escuela, original no.

Ahora estábamos sentadas en el sillón de la sale viendo la tele cuando Alice se paro de un brinco que hizo que Rose se callera del sillón y Esme y yo nos riéramos.

-Si, si ríanse de la pobre Rose que se acaba de dar un buen golpe en el trasero, gracias a la duende-dijo Rose sobándose el área afectada en este caso el trasero.

-Perdón Rose, es que acabo de recordar algo-dijo Alice pensativa-¡oye! No me digas duende-dijo haciendo un puchero

-bien niñas, cálmense-dijo Esme tratando de aguantar la risa-que es lo que acababas de recordar Alice-dijo ella

-A si, tenemos que ir al aeropuerto, recuerden que nos iban a mandar nuestros coches-dijo Alice emocionada, y como no estarlo si le van a mandar a su bebe.

-cierto, ahora que lo dices ¿que no tenemos que estar ahí en-me fije en el reloj de la chimenea-1 hora?-dije yo

-oh, se nos hace tarde, hay que tomar un taxi-dijo Alice horrorizada

Fuimos a agarrar un taxi, en el camino nos estábamos riendo hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto y nos bajamos del taxi, ahí en todo su esplendor estaban nuestros bebes.

El coche de Rose es un BMW M3 color rojo pasión descapotable, el de Alice es un Porshe 911 turbo color amarillo canario, el de Esme es un Ferrari 458 Italia descapotable color blanco, y el mío es un Chevrolet Corvette descapotable color plateado, varias personas en especial hombres se le quedaban mirando boquiabiertos, llegamos, firmamos para que nos dejaran llevárnoslos y nos entregaron las llaves, cuando íbamos regresando para agarrar nuestros coches vimos a 4 dioses griegos.

Uno era rubio de ojos azules, parecía el mas calmado y tenia un aura paternal, ese fue el que le llamo la atención a Esme.

Otro uno musculoso que parecía un oso, de cabello negro rizado y ojos grises, ese le llamo la atención a Rose.

El otro rubio de ojos color chocolate almendrado, fue el que llamo la atención de Alice

Y el último, el que me dejo mas deslumbrada, tenia el cabello de un extraño color cobrizo despeinado, pero me llamo la atención sus ojos, eran de un verde esmeralda profundo que me miraban entre curioso y asombrado.

Nos acercamos a nuestros carros cuando el musculoso dijo:

-son sus autos-dijo tratando de disimular su asombro

-si, son nuestros autos ¿Por qué?-pregunto Alice

-por nada, solo que autos fantásticos no pueden ser manejados por unas chicas cualquieras-dijo el rubio de ojos chocolate

-disculpa, ¿nos dijeron cualquieras?-dijo Esme ofendida

-si nena, estos hermosos autos no pueden se manejados por unas cualquieras como dijo mi amigo-dijo el otro rubio

-miren, no nos juzguen antes de conocernos-dije yo alterada

-mira cariño, no es por ofender pero se imaginan a 4 carrazos ser manejados por unas niñatas-dijo el de cabello cobrizo

Ok, si antes me parecieron lindos, ahora los detesto

-mira cabron, a nosotras no nos juzgan así por así, menos unos niñitos de papi-dijo Rose

-chicas, mejor vámonos, no vaya a ser que se nos pegue la estupidez-dijo Esme mirando a los chicos con odio

Nos subimos a nuestros carros y llegamos a nuestra casa.

-no puedo creer que nos juzgaran antes de conocernos-dijo Alice enojada

-yo tampoco, y eso que pensé que eran lindos-dijo Esme

-oigan chicas-dije

-que pasa-dijo Rose

-se fijaron que llevaban el la credencial de nuestra escuela-dije

-¡QUE!-dijeron las 3 alteradas

-si, pero no se preocupen, acuérdense quienes somos y que hacemos-dije yo sonriendo

-tienes razón Bella-dijo Esme sonriendo malvadamente

-podemos hacerles una broma de "bienvenida"-dijo Rose

-si, y yo tengo el plan perfecto-dijo Alice

Nos conto el plan y sonreímos, esto va a ser divertido.


	2. SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO EVITARLO

**SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO EVITARLO**

**Edward POV**

Después de que Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett y yo saliéramos de la casa, nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, porque mis padres me iban a enviar unas cosas, nos subimos al auto de Jasper (un AUDI A7 COLOR NEGRO) y nos fuimos.

Yo Edward Masen, un chico de 17 años, mi cabello es de un extraño color cobrizo, mi piel pálida como el marfil, cuerpo con músculos marcados, mis ojos son de un color verde esmeralda, según mis padres un hijo perfecto, según las chicas un adonis, según los profesores un demonio y según mis amigos un buen amigo

Emmett McCarthy, de 17 años, cabello rizado y negro, piel pálida, su cuerpo es musculoso y es alto, no tanto como Jasper, pero alto al fin y al cabo, sus ojos son de un color gris, según los maestros un caos y según nosotros un niño oso

Jasper Whitlock, 17 años, cabello rubio, piel pálida, es alto y musculoso pero no tanto como Emmett, sus ojos son de un color chocolate almendrado, según los profesores un perfecto, según nosotros un buen imitador de "chicos perfectos"

Y por ultimo Carlisle Cullen, 17 años, cabello rubio platinado, alto un poco mas que Jasper y con músculos pero no tantos como para llamar la atención, ojos azules profundos, según los profesores el chico calmado, según nosotros un rebelde sin causa

En fin, íbamos llegando al aeropuerto cuando vimos a 4 carros de lujo, que se destacaban de los trastos que según las personas llamaban carros.

Un BMW M3 rojo, un PORSHE 911 TURBO amarillo, un FERRARI 458 ITALIA descapotable blanco, y el que me impresiono mas fue un CHEVROLET CORVETTE descapotable plateado, ya que es uno de los carros mas rápidos junto a los otros 3, de la nada aparecieron 4 diosas

Una era rubia, pero se veía que era rubia natural de ojos azules, esa le llamo la atención a Emmett

Otra era menudita, su cabellera era corto de un color negro azabache apuntando a todas direcciones, sus ojos eran de color miel, esa atrajo la atención de Jasper

La otra tenia un aura maternal, su cabello largo de color caramelo, y ojos color gris casi plata, llamo la atención de Carlisle

Y la ultima, la que me llamo la atención era una completa diosa, su cabellera de color caoba con reflejos rojizos gracias a la pobre luz de una bombilla (**también conocida como foco para que no se confundan, con una bomba atómica o algo así) **pero lo que me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, de un color chocolate profundo que te invitaban a sumergirte a ellos entonces cuando menos lo espere estábamos frente a frente entonces Emmett dijo:

son sus autos-dijo tratando de disimular su asombro

-si, son nuestros autos ¿Por qué?-pregunto la pelinegra

-por nada, solo que autos fantásticos no pueden ser manejados por unas chicas cualquieras-dijo el Jasper, ups seguramente tomo demás y ya no sabe lo que dice

-disculpa, ¿nos dijeron cualquieras?-dijo la de cabello caramelo ofendida

-si nena, estos hermosos autos no pueden se manejados por unas cualquieras como dijo mi amigo-dijo el Carlisle, ok otro que tomo demás

-miren, no nos juzguen antes de conocernos-dije la castaña alterada

-mira cariño, no es por ofender pero se imaginan a 4 carrazos ser manejados por unas niñatas-dije

Ok, si antes dije que los otros estaban tomados, creo que yo ando peor, mira que insultar a un ángel…

-mira cabrón, a nosotras no nos juzgan así por así, menos unos niñitos de papi-dijo la rubia sacándome de mis pensamientos

-chicas, mejor vámonos, no vaya a ser que se nos pegue la estupidez-dijo la de cabello caramelo mirándonos con odio

Se subimos a sus carros y se fueron

-chicos, creo que bebimos de mas-dije

-yo creo lo mismo.- Dijo Carlisle

-mejor vámonos.-dijo Jasper

Nos subimos al carro y nos fuimos a la casa, pero mi mente estaba en aquel ángel de ojos chocolate.


End file.
